I Wish!
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Hanya berawal dari teman satu kelas, perasaan itu terus berkembang. Perasaan saat bersama, tertawa. Apa yang akan Aoi akan lakukan pada perasaannya saat Ia sendirian?


**I Wish !**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary : Hanya berawal dari teman satu kelas, perasaan itu terus berkembang. Perasaan saat bersama, tertawa. Apa yang akan Aoi akan lakukan pada perasaannya saat Ia sendirian?**

**Warning : melenceng dari cerita, abal, gaje, de es be**

==================== I Wish ! ====================

**Aoi's PoV**

"Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja!" bisikan suaranya yang ceria membuatku lebih tenang.

Ya, hanya dengan alat komunikasi simpel dan kehangatan suaranya, ia berhasil membuatku damai.

"Arigatou! Tenma. Oyasumi ..."

Tuuut ... tuuut ...

.

.

Seperti biasa, matahari terbit dari sebelah timur. Apa yang aku harapkan? Matahari berubah posisi ke utara? Atau aku mengharapkan hari ini lebih baik? Bahkan langit pagi ini pun menunjukkan bahwa hari yang akan kujalani akan menyedihkan. Lihat? Dia menangis!

Aku mengambil payung di lemariku. Membuka pintu dan membuka payung biru tersebut. Andai seseorang yang dapat selalu menenangkanku ada di sampingku saat ini, aku boleh 'kan berandai-andai?

Dengan sikapku seperti ini, seharusnya namaku Sorano Kuroi, bukan Sorano Aoi!

Hebat, banyak sekali kubangan.

"Aoi-chan!" suara lembut ini familiar di telingaku.

Aku menoleh "Akane-chan?" dia sedikit mendekat ke arahku "Rumahmu bukan dari arah sana 'kan?"

"Haha, iya. Aku baru saja menjenguk Shindou-kun. Ia sakit"

"Senangnya ya, dapat menjenguk orang yang disukai!" aku sedikit menggoda Akane. Gadis yang sering berteriak histeris saat melihat cowok dengan cowok.

Anggap saja semua berbeda di mata Fujoshi.

"Ah, Aoi-chan!" Akane mengembungkan pipi-nya. Tetap saja ia terlihat manis.

"Kau sendiri punya Tenma-kun, bukan?"

Ah, bodoh ... kau mengingatkanku lagi pada si periang cantik itu.

"Tenma sudah pindah ke Osaka, ingat?" aku berusaha membalikkan situasi.

"Kau tetap berkomunikasi dengannya 'kan?"

DRET! Bagaimana dia tahu kalau setiap malam aku berteleponan dengan si cantik itu! Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan?

"B,bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau ingat? Aku ini seorang Fujoshi. Semua berbeda di mataku. Bahkan wajah cemberutmu saja dapat ku artikan wajah bahagia seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucapnya.

Tuh kan, benar ucapanku. Semua berbeda di mata Fujoshi.

"Ahaha ... Akane-chan~ lebih baik kita fokus pada jalan, banyak kubangan disini ..." aku tertawa kecil untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

.

.

Raimon. Sekolah elit itu hampir membuatku tak sanggup dibuatnya. Bayangkan, ada lebih dari 3 gedung utama dan di setiap gedung memiliki 5 tingkatan. Tak kubayangkan berapa uang yang telah dibuang-buang orang tuaku untuk menyekolahkanku disini.

Aku menuju ke kelasku. Kelas 7-3. Disana, aku duduk dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang indah. Nanobana.

Dan ialah yang membuat hariku mendung kemarin.

"Ohayou, Nanobana" aku meletakkan tas-ku di kursi-ku.

"Ohayou" jawabnya ketus. Seperti memang tak suka kalau aku masih duduk disebelahnya, pandangannya tajam tak seperti hari biasanya yang memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan.

"Ada apa? Masih marah?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau menghilangkan strap ponsel kesayanganku! Apa kau tahu seberapa berharganya benda itu? Taiyou-kun memberikan itu padaku sebagai hadiah" ia memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Tak sudi melihatku, mungkin?

"Aku 'kan tak bermaksud menghilangkannya. Bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf padamu?" aku membela diriku sendiri.

"Iya, kau sudah minta maaf. Tapi aku tak merasakan bahwa kalau permintaan maaf itu tak tulus dari hatimu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih belum tersenyum!" ujarnya.

Tersenyum? Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini. Sampai kapan aku akan menutup diriku dari dunia luar? Dari orang lain? Sampai si cantik itu kembali?

"Sadarlah Aoi, Namamu Sorano Aoi. Langit itu harusnya Biru 'kan? Bukan hitam?" Nanobana meatapku tajam.

Aku merogoh saku seragamku dan meraih ponselku. Ku copot strap ponsel yang menggantung disana. Strap ponsel berbentuk bintang dan berwarna biru. "Ini, kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau" aku menyodorkannya pada Nanobana.

"Tapi 'kan ini dari Tenma ... hadiah perpisahan ..."

"Lupakanlah, hanya sebuah strap ponsel, aku bisa beli lagi! Lagi pula kau lebih berharga dari benda itu"

Sebuah tangan menempel di bahuku "Aoi, kau tak menghargai Tenma?" ucap seseorang di belakangku. Tsurugi.

"Kyousuke?"

"Ini!" ia menyerahkan sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk bunga pada Nanobana "Milikmu bukan? Aku menemukannya di bawah mejaku"

"Arigatou! Tsurugi!" Nanobana tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi. Hal ini membuatku lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pasang lagi strap ponsel dari Tenma itu!" Tsurugi memerintahku.

Setelah aku memasang kembali strap ponsel itu dan setelah Tsurugi pergi.

"Aoi ..." Nanobana menatapku miris.

"Ada apa? Apakah nasibku begitu menyedihkan hingga kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ..." ia memalingkan wajahnya "Hanya saja, saat aku bertemu denganmu, kau selalu tersenyum. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan "Tak ada, dan tak perlu kau pedulikan ..."

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu tersenyum ..." ucapnya lagi.

.

.

"Aku senang melihat senyummu, Aoi!"

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Aoi!"

"Sepak bola takkan menyenangkan jika kau tak tersenyum"

"Saat aku pindah, pastikan jaga senyummu baik-baik!"

"Ini, strap ponsel dariku. Seindah senyummu, bukan?"

.

.

Itu semua kalimat yang diucapkan Tenma padaku. Dan semalam, ia bilang ...

"Semua orang disini tak memiliki senyum sepertimu, Aoi. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan permasalahanmu dengan Nanobana, minta maaflah padanya. Jika perlu berikan strap ponsel yang kuberikan padamu. Senyummu lebih berharga daripada itu, meskipun aku tak melihatnya! Hehe ..."

Aku sadar. Selama ini yang membuatku tersenyum ...

"Nee, Nanobana. Apakah jika ada bintang jatuh, permintaanku akan terkabulkan?"

"Aku tak tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggenggam erat tanganku erat-erat dekat dada "Hanya ... ingin menyampaikan perasaan ini ..."

.

.

Malamnya. Aku kembali berbicara dengan Tenma melalu telepon.

Aku terus saja mengamati strap ponsel bintang itu.

"Hei, Aoi. Apa masalahmu dengan Nanobana sudah selesai?" tanyanya di Osaka sana.

"Sudah, terimakasih saranmu" masih tetap mendalami strap ponsel itu.

Hening sesaat.

"Tenmaaaaa! ! ! Waktunya makan malam!" terdengar suara Aki-san.

"Iya! Aoi, sudah dulu ya! Ja- ..."

"TENMA!"

"Iya?"

"Apakah ... bintang biru di strap ponsel pemberianmu ini dapat menjadi bintang jatuh yang dapat mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Coba saja, aku yakin pasti berhasil!" suaranya masih tetap ceria.

"Kalau begitu, aku harap bintang ini dapat ..." glek!

"- ... menyampaikan perasaan yang tak terungkap ini padamu!"

"Eh? Aoi?"

"Iya! Tenma! Aku menyukaimu! Pasti! Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini dengan senyuman! Aku- ..."

"Hei, Aoi. Aku juga menyukaimu! Sampaikan salamku pada Tsurugi ya! Jaa!"

Tuuut ... tuuut ...

Ia menyukaiku?

.

.

Aku akan dengan bangga menggunakan nama Sorano Aoi! Aku akan tersenyum secerah langit manapun!

.

.

**~Owari~**

**A/N : **Gyahahahahaha ... saya mendapat ide gila lagi ... XD

Saya gak tau fict ini bagus atau tidak, tapi terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca fict yang idenya dateng sekilas ini.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan reviewya~ X))


End file.
